Every Man is an Island
by ArmorBlade
Summary: That old saying was a favorite of Gendo's, and by god he would be king of his own! Side story to "Resolutions" taken place between chapters 'Fools of April' and 'Summertime Memories' Gendo-bashing-esque.
1. Chapter 1

'Every Man is an Island' and by God, Gendo will be the king of his own!

**AN:** This is a side story to 'Resolutions' taken place between the _Fools of April _and_ Summertime Memories_ chapters. Initially the intent was to build off the spoof of Gendo off on his own, which was all good fun for me and my brother making him suffer, but this also does get to the deep time to time. After all in order to build up the new Gendo of Resolutions, he needs to have some serious self reflection time. There's a reason why he's a bastard, just as everything in the world is done out of love – it just happens that one's intensions often can be warped by that same force…and is then, for some odd reason, dubbed insanity.

This is his wake up call.

Rated K+ for vulgar language.

* * *

Excerpt from 'Resolutions – Fools of April chapter'

Gendo awoke with a start. Something was different, something was wrong.

Sure they had been out at sea, but the salt in the air was _too_ strong. The gritty bunk was _too_ gritty.

"CAAAW!"

And that fucking seagull was way _too_ damn close for him to be down in the hold of the ship. Hoping he had just a little bit too much to drink last night with his old professor and passed out on the deck, he blinked open his eyes to dispel this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The man blinked again.

He wasn't on the ship, its deck, nor was there a ship even in sight. Here, the Commander of NERV, leader of the only organization and weapons able to defend the earth from Angel attack, thus making him the most powerful man on earth - was laid out on a beach out in the middle of…whatever ocean they had been cruising through to get to former Antarctica. No trees, no radio, alone, just a duffle of supplies…and that fucking bird.

Was this some kind of prank?

"CAWW!" (_Is it dead yet?)_

A good 50 miles away, an old professor and blond doctor lounged comfortably on the deck of the ship. To think their commander hadn't seen it coming and with him gone for a few days they could finally relax – no NERV duties until they found the spear and no Gendo breathing down their necks for being lax. Plus some alone time would do the grumpy man good, let him get in touch with his inner self and reflect on how his relation to people was important to being human.

"This was an excellent idea." The woman sighed. Reading his book in comfort, the vice-commander nodded.

Day 1:

Okay then, so he was stuck here on an island until someone came back for him. No problem, he was the commander of NERV so that should take next to no time at all. Then again how exactly had he gotten here? Probably some idea of a prank set up by those under his command, they would be punished harshly for their immaturity. Thinking on those matters would have to wait until he had more time to scheme, his current situation needed to remedied first.

First order of business – secure the highest rank to control the immediate area and later the island. A quick survey revealed a starfish, several clams and crabs, 14 palm trees, an outcropping of stone, and the seagull. Most of them nothing more than resources for him to use, pawns - however that outcropping would take some time to conquer and the seagull would also be a worthy adversary for it was ever watchful and held the high ground.

In the duffle were 8 liter bottles of water, 5 days worth of MREs, a large blanket, standard marine aid kit which included jellyfish anti-toxins, a hunting knife, and matches. A decently prepared survival kit overall. Good, he wouldn't have to resort to any extreme measures for awhile.

It was about midday, thirst and hunger were acceptable for the moment so the rations could wait until evening. Next thing to do would be take a full survey of the island especially for shelter and fresh water. Totting the bag along would be a problem though, taking the knife and throwing the blanket over to protect the bag from the scavenger was suitable for the time being and placed it next to the closest tree.

A walk along the vegetation line around the island didn't take long. It was no longer than 200 feet long, 250 if one counted the beach at low-tide and 100-150 at the barrel. The rock cropping made up the windward end and the rest formed into a tapering point behind it to a sandbar. A small indent of a cove hung near the tail end which was shallow and could be used as a safe place for bathing and fishing. There were no fresh water springs or otherwise like he doubted, looked like digging a shallow well might be his only option. The rocks were jagged and had several crevices that hinted at the only shelter yet to be found. But since nothing weather wise was on the horizon, he wasn't going to bother storming its complex today. Baby steps were sometimes necessary for the best of plans to come to fruition after all. He'd scout it fully next morning.

For now setting up shop in the palm grove on the upper side of the cove was deemed a good idea. Gathering his items left by the tree earlier he found his neighborhood welcome gift – the damn bird had left its 'mark' on the blanket.

"I see, so you won't underestimate my invasion all that easily will you. Very well, I accept your challenge."

* * *

AN: First bit and set up - second chapter already up.


	2. Chapter 2

'Every Man is an Island' and by God, Gendo will be the king of his own!

**AN:** Nothing more than Read and Review.

Rated K+ for vulgar language.

* * *

Day 2:

The next morning found one Gendo Ikari preparing as any soldier would mounting for battle. Torch – check. Knife – check. Spear/stick thingy – check. And a good old fashioned club if all else fails, after all there was nothing better than bludgeoning one's enemy to death in hopeless desperation, the Evas piloted by children being testament to that – check.

There was no more reason to act the humble pawn of the island, he would have his castle soon – he ruled this island bitch!

He ran. Oh boy did he ever run from that place in the rock. He ran like back when he was in track - he never was in track! There was something in those dark depths – NERV's terminal dogma levels paled in comparison to the evil that almost ensnared him just now. Okay so he didn't really know what it was, but something, not _something – _SOME_**THING**_ attacked his face, an unknown, a something that could be anything – that wildly flapped around in his face. Thankfully it hadn't claimed his prized tinted glasses, his _precious…_it had served well to shield him from the surprise assault. But he had lost his 'holy hand gerna'-no that was a club wasn't it…

Damn, he would have to go back for it! That club had proved the most effective in driving back the beast. Fuck that spear/stick thingy, that had been a piece of crap and proceeded to chuck it aside as he came to a stop at the opposite end of the island.

"CAWW!"

"No you dodo, I have yet not taken your lair." That was right, show that you were not fazed by the enemy's weapon. "I have only begun."

"CAAW!" (_have food?)_

Day 5

Gendo sat comfortably upon his captured throne ready to feast on his hard earned meal. His third assault on the castle yielded better results, he may have come out gritty and his clothes tattered, but victorious. Don't ask about the second attempt, the first law to be employed on the land made sure that it was never to be spoken. All that mattered was that the _thing_ was slain – it happened by chance that throwing the club in a random direction in the dark was all that was required, hey it was what Shinji usually did right, so why not?

Mentioned _thing _now lay before him, staking a generous chunk of the small evil beast upon a fashioned fork. He bit down intending to devour its evilness.

…

…

…

"Blaaah haaa kaaa kaa eekek" If one couldn't tell, he spat the ratty substance from his dignified orifice, but I'm sure all of you can imagine that bat meat doesn't have all that great of a taste.

Well there was still the fish that he found washed up on shore, maybe that would rid the taste of the tainted flesh.

"CAAW!"

Never mind! Dodo just conducted a successful air raid. Some fried chicken was tempting if he could just get his hands around that fowl's neck, for now though it looked like he'd be using up his last MRE.

In the half cut out lagoon, the waves were not so strong, making an ideal place to enter the waters for the taking of fish and the chance of bathing. Once again the spear/stick thingy proved useless in piercing a single fish, his own pride ensured him that he had hit a few of the tricky morsels, struck strait and true. But it was if he were striking against the angel of fish Gaghiel, their scales indeed impenetratable.

Bathing was at least possible, that was if you discounted that one would be crusted with salt forever more. It wasn't merely as bad as before Second Impact, with all the glacial ices melted, the additional fresh water did decrease the salt brine to a point that it was even drinkable in very small amounts. With the recently won wounds from the glorious battle though, it still stung a bit.

Gendo tried relaxing as best he could, leaning against a piece of driftwood allowing him to sit in the pool. His castle was won, but he didn't want to yet detail what his next moves were. There was already enough on the plate for tomorrow and it wasn't until those were done that he could move on. So instead he merely gazed up at the stars.

For once he had nothing to ponder. The very notion shook him for a moment – was he actually resigned to the possibility that he may be stuck here indefinitely? How long had it been since he last even looked at the stars? Man always looked to the stars, the heavens really, seeking with their eyes what could not be seen. He was a man who knew everything he needed to, nothing more. The goal was his wife Yui to be with him once again, in life or death. Everything else was just the means.

Would it really surprise people? That the bastard who wore a mask of calm even under threat of total annihilation – even as he led them all to it; for once in a very very long time, indeed actually felt such calm…merely by admiring what he had long ago dismissed.

"…Serendipity…" was the only word that came to mind.

* * *

AN: Review? Is it worthy of a laugh? Suggestions?

By the way Serendipity means 'finding something better you did not set out to find' It's a really sweet concept that I think many of us writers have experienced, now you know what that epithany is called.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thought I'd update something that I haven't touched for a while. Not that this side fic is really meant to be taken seriously or anything and serves no real importance other than simple entertainment. So if you get anything out of it go ahead and leave a review whether something humorous or anything else that may strike a thought.

* * *

-Day 7-

A new day, a new phase of the plan…and a little more growth to his beard. He really should have trimmed that one morning - damn the thing was getting scratchy. Moving on though, today was breaking ground for the base of operations for the island, HQ2.

_With a final grunt, Gendo heaved the last of the logs up to the top of the rock cropping – only for the whole pile to role him under._

_Placement of the outer defense stone walls resulted in several crushed toes._

_Pluming the posts for the tower – only for the one behind him to topple and smash him on the head._

He had cut down 6 of the 14 palm trees to cover a majority of his construction needs, a task that took far more effort than one would think. After all the best tools at his disposal was a hunting knife which was quickly replaced by a sharpened stone. He dared not refit such a suddenly useful find as an axe, already he had well admitted that his craftsmanship sucked in that regard.

The interior of the rock fortress also received some treatments of comfort. He managed to build a bunk and an elevated floor, a ladder leading to one of the larger openings near the top servicing as entrance and access to the lookout tower. And the masterpiece – a desk in front of an opening overlooking the sea. All was right in his little slice of the world.

-Day 9-

"Got any twos?"

"…Caww…"

He whipped out a net and threw it at his opponent. Once again Gendo's crappy craftsmanship proved against his ingenious tactical plans as the seagull easily flew between the large gaps in the webbing.

He turned over the crafted cards. "You treacherous fowl – you did too have one!"

_Plop._

…

"It's not often I lose my cool professionalism…but you leave me little choice other than to come right out and say this. I hate you."

_'Heh, that actually felt pretty good to say that.'_ Now if only he could say that to chairman Keel's face, not that the windbag already knew that full well. For roping up Yui with their babble, for tricking her to tempt him in becoming a somebody. For how he paraded the false hope to the face of the world, the hope that would be turned around and used to destroy them all in the end. For how children would unknowingly be every bit an instrument as the conditions were for the scenario to come to fruition.

That was why after Yui had disappeared into 01, his focus had been on Rei. Originally as a project to contain Lilith's soul and keeping her angel body tame, Gendo began seeing other uses for the rather idle body. With clones as backup to keep the soul from escaping back to its true self, it seemed the perfect instrument to pilot their behemoths. She could perish over and over yet never would an actual child have to be exposed and sent to the slaughter. Mentioning it once for plausibility, his wife had chided him, explaining the difference between an engine and a ceremony – more of that babble Seele had played her mind. But that was the night she showed him the 'Yggdrasil', a cursed thing that became the engraved plan upon his ceiling, her instruction guide for him once she was gone. He should have known at that moment by what she meant by saying she would be there to protect Shinji. She was only to activate unit 01, not…

He had been tempted to try and clone Yui and backward sync 01 to release her entrapped soul – however he knew it was quite futile. She went willingly into the construct, she wouldn't come out unless if she wanted to. That was even if it had been possible. Plus there wasn't a complete dna sequence left to reconstruct her a body – the LCL remains were missing key dna codes, Yui's donation only accounted for a small portion of Rei's makeup, and she must have known he would try – all her medical records were erased the night before that activation test. Few were left around that would remember, but Rei was already around before then, secretly holed up and raised almost a year behind Shinji by Yui herself. And with her passing he had locked that last remaining image of his wife away...

It took some time before he viewed the vessel as anything other than an 'it', a sad creation of existence. Honestly in the beginning he had been wary if the angel would have a reaction to its new conditions. But as the body grew and conditioning was soon to commence, the subtle reactions of a human mind emerged. He came to see that mere angel host more as the missing child he had sent away – sent away so that he could devote his heart to become stone willed to what had to be done. In time the girl had taken the boys place and became a sort of daughter – it had made the conditioning process much easier for the both of them.

Though he himself didn't agree with the idea of this 'ceremony' of the yggdrasil besides his reunion with Yui, there was still the very real threat of the angels. He still had to be hard on Rei – make sure she was ready for her duty and until then, she was held back from enrolling into the school system. The excuse to let her go was to gain some sense of interacting with those her own age before the other pilots arrived. It was also partially the concern knowing all she did in her free time was sit in her quarters, school had guaranteed that she would get out once in a while…

Huh, the sun was setting. How long had he been lost in thought?


	4. Chapter 4

'Every man is an island' and by God, Gendo will be king of his own!

A/N: Might as well make it a double post to update these smaller chapters. Also forgot to mention Ray Ven Hakubi and Rose1948 as thanks for their reviews.

* * *

-Day 12-

It was time to re-evaluate conditions and resource stocks. A small rain had graciously passed last night, the blanket used to help refill the water bottles. Food though was harder to come by, much less keep fresh in order to have a supply on demand. He'd had enough of coconuts, the one stable food staple from his cutting of the trees, and wanted something else to center his diet on.

His attempts at fishing were at last seeing some results. A slimmer stick, correcting for the light refraction of the water's surface, and sometimes even spearing from under the water gained a few tastier meals. One afternoon he had done rather well and planned to have a feast that night.

That was when the large fin appeared above the water in the cove, where he was…

Only the water hampering him kept that from being his best run time yet. He had also lost half of his catch, undoubtedly now in the monster's stomach. And because in a sense he had fed it, the consequence was that he now had a 'pet' shark. Badass yes, convenient no. It now sat in the most useful place for him to bathe and fish, and would not be leaving any time soon. It was starting to piss him off enough to maybe chuck several of the surplus coconuts at it, but soon found that futile as coconuts float. And any stones large enough to even make it flinch were too heavy to throw that far.

Thus a council of the island was called to order to deal with the issue. Commander Ikari, his second in command Mr. Gull, a starfish responsible for the technical division, and several clams as consultants. For a long moment nobody voiced any ideas.

Fed up, Gendo retrieved another coconut – he had far too many anyway – wrapped the duffle bag over it as a 'head-dress' and presented the newest member Tunococ, the resident witch doctor. He had much to say on the lore of the shark plaguing the cove, the others listed with rapt attention. It was indeed fascinating.

Then Gull took off and landed near a pile of left over sticks and driftwood from HQ2's construction. "CAWW!" Gendo stood immediately in excitement at the revelation.

"It's brilliant Gull, excellent work."

"CAAW?"

"Yes the first fish caught after this is dealt with will be yours."

"CAAW!"

That evening as the tide rolled out and the shark with it, the plan was set in motion. The sticks were inserted upright into the sands at the mouth of the cove spaced about 30cm apart – letting fish through but not anything much larger. With the tides these would have been flopped over with the push and pull of the waters, so they were braced with stones on all sides at the bottom. Driftwood was then tied loosely across the stakes in order to slip up and down with the height of the water.

It was a difficult task, the water in the cove was still waist deep at low tide, the sticks hammered in by a blunt rock and then tied extensions to reach high tide mark. Followed by countless stones carried by hand to be the bracers – here the water helped relieve some of the weight induced by gravity. By the time he finished, darkness was well upon him and the tide beginning to come back in. But it had to reach a certain completion phase, otherwise the beast may still get in and might not leave once it caught onto the conspiracy against it.

As he tied the last of the required extensions, Gendo noticed the fin in the surf heading for the bay. Now was the test if the effort was in vain. Several meters away the beast came to realize the obstruction to its new home, doing several cycles of turning around and heading back in as if in disbelief it wasn't the correct address. To disprove the illusion before it, it closed the distance letting the tip of the nose rub the offensive sticks. Rising above the water, moonlight reflected its gaze toward the grinning commander. Disheartened it turned away for a final time.

-Day 15-

"Bon-apatite"

A plate slid before the-oh-so cunning bird brain - the only catch of the day. Gendo now thoroughly exhausted and full of salt grit plopped down to his own lowly coconut dish. Opposite him Tunococ had no problem with cannibalism. The other members of the council couldn't make it due to giving their lives in the line of duty for the lagoon barrier project, the commander was powerless to prevent such events. One did need a proper lunch to fuel constructive action.

That was alright though, for these remaining two were most trustworthy and useful, dare he say…family. Only that Shinji wouldn't ever be so blunt or Rei so talkative of lore, how would a sit down meal with just the three of them go? Probably as silent as this table was…

Then again the two had been getting rather closer the last few months – it was about damn time the pilots all got over their teen emo streaks. Granted as children they were going through those developments, but they were also young adults who should be able to see it was time to grow up with war around them. The Sohryu girl was even mellowing out some and stopped biting everyone's head off like some form of permanent PMS. Honestly what a headache – her late mother did always give Yui a run for her money when they got like that. That one Gehirn conference held in Germany with free beer to loosen up the atmosphere turned out to be a bad bad idea…


End file.
